


Taste Testing

by Vesuvian_American



Series: JulianxApprenticexMuriel [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Not Beta Read, food tasting, im bad at tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: You and Julian bring a bunch of food for Muriel to try after you learn that he doesn't eat much more than bread and eggs.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Muriel, Julian Devorak/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: JulianxApprenticexMuriel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Taste Testing

Muriel spent a lazy Sunday morning alone in his hut, you and Julian claimed to be stopping by later on that day with a surprise. Of course, he didn’t show it but Muriel was eagerly anticipating what you two had up your sleeves. 

The early afternoon sun filtered through the leaves as Muriel chopped firewood for his hut, he ought to busy himself with some chores whil he waits for your arrival. 

“Yoohoo!” Julian’s sing songy voice filled the air, Muriel couldn’t help but smile to himself and lightly shake his head at his lover’s antics. 

“You’re here.” Muriel craned his head to glance over his shoulder at the auburn-haired man sauntering nearer. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm and stood to his full height. He loved how tall Julian was, he didn’t have to kneel down as far to give him a light peck on the corner of his mouth. 

Julian’s face split in a lazy, wobbly, lovestruck grin, and deep red blush warmed his cheeks. Muriel’s cheeks did the same and he averted his eyes, and took a short step backwards. 

“Uh, where’s Y/N?” He asked, his voice was unwavering but Muriel’s mossy green eyes darted this way and that to avoid looking back into Julian’s loving gaze. 

Finally coming back down to earth from the high he felt being kissed by Muriel, Julian finally spoke. “I’ll never get over your kisses, uh, they’re on the way. They found some cute flowers they wanted to pick to decorate your home.” Julian smiled. 

“But, your surprise is right here with me love!” Julian raised his arm to showcase a basket that smelled as if it were full of foods from all over the world. Muriel couldn’t help but feel his mouth water, and the hunger he had been ignoring all morning garner his attention again. 

“Come inside.” Muriel quickly spoke, he noted how Julian hardly ever took off his large over coat, no matter the searing Vesuvian heat. He held the door open for him, and right on time you came skipping into view. 

“Muriel! Hi!” You shouted, as you caught up, he gave you a warm smile and nodded his head to you. He stayed positioned by the door to let you prance inside before him and he quickly followed suit. 

“Come sit, my loves.” Julian voice was like velvet, so soft and smooth. You and Muriel obediently followed and sat, Muriel alone on the opposite side of the table. 

“I’m excited.” You chuckled and lean towards Julian, a mixture of mischief and childish giddy gleaming in your eyes. Julian chuckled and nudged your shoulder with his elbow. “Me too.” He beamed. 

Muriel smiled fondly to himself as he watched you both, completely dismissing the fact that you two had a gift for him. He was content just watching you both laugh and smile together; you both were already such a gift to him he never saw coming. 

“So, Muri, remember last time we were together we talked about food? You said you only really ate eggs and bread if you weren’t spending time together and bringing you snacks, right? You cooed, taking the conversation slow to build up to what the surprise was. 

“I remember.” Muriel said plainly, but Julian and you both notice the smile in his green eyes. He was eagerly listening to you. 

“Well, we both decided to bring you an array or Vesuvian delicacies and treats from all over. We couldn’t bear to have your taste buds go wanting, no, _yearning_ for other flavors!” Julian said dramatically. 

You both dramatically displayed all the food before Muriel, and he couldn’t lie to himself, it looked delicious. He noticed his favorite smoked eel among the sea of foreign food. 

You and Julian described each dish, your mouths watering be fighting to stay patient and let Muriel choose what to try first. He chose delicious meat buns that were popular in the South end, a soft dough holding meat and potatoes, full of seasoning and flavor. You all enjoyed it, next he took a bit of a vegetable dumpling. He like it enough but he wouldn’t go looking for it if he were out in town. Julian offered you both a bite of a lobster claw he prepared, it was buttery and delicious. 

Jokingly you offered Muriel a lemon, not warning him or the sour sensation, but you and Julian were both thrown off at home much Muriel enjoyed the fruit. You both kept in mind that that may have very well been his favorite treat, right next to his favorite eel. 

For the next few hours, you three picked and snacked on the food until you were all full and feeling a little drowsy. It was early evening and after a quick nap Julian was eager to pull you both on to your feet and out the door of the hut. 

“Where are we going?” You asked, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and lazing following the doctor as he dragged you along. Muriel trailed not far behind, content, having had a good day. He was also curious of where they were going, having been spoiled with food today he didn’t mind heading towards Vesuvia. 

“I want you both to try my favorite drink!” He skipped along the path, lightly holding your hand and smiling back at Muriel. Muriel chuckled aloud and rubbed his large hand on your lower back to help you wake up a bit more. 

The trip was fairly short, and the three of you found yourself standing outside of the Rowdy Raven. 

“It’s called a Salty Bitter, absolutely disgusting! You’ll love it!” He whooped with laughter and marched inside. You and Muriel shared a wary glance but Muriel held the door for you to follow Julian inside. He made sure to situate you all at a discreet corner booth while you all tried the potent drink.


End file.
